LeapPad
LeapPad was one of the learning toys released in 1999. What Is The LeapPad? The LeapPad Learning System is an educational device whose product is intended for use in conjunction with books and cartridges designed for it, which include the original LeapFrog characters (which their own titles have been used as the "Alphaville Learning Adventures", and uses the branded characters: Leap, Lily, Tad, Mrs. Frog, Mr. Frog, Grandpa Frog, Casey, Della, Dan, Parker, Tim, Dot, Edison, Professor Quigley, Mr. Websley and more, which they all teach true learning concepts than any other toy brand) and popular TV program and movie characters (ie. The Cat in the Hat, SpongeBob SquarePants, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Dora the Explorer and numerous Disney/Playhouse Disney characters to name a few examples). Production It was developed by a team from Explore Technologies, Inc. acquired by LeapFrog in July 1998. It uses the same patented "NearTouch" technology developed for the Explore Technologies Odyssey Atlasphere. Investigation and development was started in December 1997. Its former title was called "The Book Wizard", but it got changed to the popular name of LeapPad. Design It is a reader which looks like a large lap-desk but is attached with a pen. Technology of the LeapPad The LeapPad features a device called "The Magical Pen" which allows stories to come to life. The audio hardware includes CELP Compression and the MIDI on-chip synth called The Leap-font Wavetable Synthesis. Directions And Use To use the LeapPad, the player touches the power button and begins play. He or she can touch the green “GO” circle to start the fun, or stop the play with a stop sign. If desired, he or she can also read the story to themselves, and use the pen to point at a word they are unsure of to receive help from the "offscreen narrator", who in fact is called the LeapPad Storyteller (mostly a male starting from 1999; sometimes a female). He or she can touch the ear/speech bubble to hear the pages read out loud. There may be different icons to play a game; The games are designed to not only enhance the enjoyment of the story, but to sharpen key skills such as letter and number recognition, following directions, logic, memory, and so on. When the illustrations are touched with the pen, character dialogues as well as brief sounds and music will make himself/herself known and directed towards the player. There is also a music note to sing a song and hear some music. To preserve battery life, the LeapPad says "Bye bye" and automatically turns OFF after several minutes of inactivity. If it is not used after turning the unit ON, the LeapPad automatically turns OFF after 30 seconds. The LeapPad will also auto power off when the batteries are very low. When the player hears a horn honking, followed by “Time to change your batteries! You need 4 new AA/Double A/LR6 batteries.”, the player can change new batteries right away. This message sometimes alters between games. Ratings It is extremely popular as an educational system, with an average rating on Amazon.com of 4.3/5 and well over 400 reviews. Age Appropriateness It is rated for ages 4-8, but can be enjoyed by people of all ages. Models It is available in a number of alternate models, including the LeapPad Pro, LeapPad Plus Writing, LeapPad Plus Microphone, My First LeapPad, LeapPad Plus Writing and Microphone, and Quantum LeapPad. Replacements The LeapPad has since been supplanted by The Tag System, a iPad version of it, and LeapStart - a device that is similar to it, but remains generally available for purchase. Credits Developers and Manufacturers Jim Marggraff, Mike Wood, Michelle Bushneff, and Larry Lynch Advisors Sarina Simon, Ann Earp, Jane Glicksman, Robin Loerch and Dr. Robert Calfee Book Design/Production Bumpy Slide, ess d & d, Sheena Needham Software and Cartridges Dave Conroy, Tom Musolf, Ron Helstad, Sheri Brooks, Brenda Noyes, Bill Winterberg, Peter Milford, Tracy Bialik, Tim Duncan, Richard Marriott Hardware Mark Flowers User Testing Lynn Rosener Music, Underscore, Song Arrangements Jeanne Parson Jay Cloidt Brad Fuller Gary Schwantes Jon Herbst Judy Munsen Richard Marriott Paul Newell Mitch Brink Andy Belling Mary Ekler Matthew McGuire Louis Cortelezzi Ralph Schuckett Ferris Ellen Gluck Craig Dobbin Brian Mann Sound Effects Judy Munsen Jon Herbst Baxter Robertson Songs by Jeanne Parson Judy Munsen Brad Fuller Gunnar Madsen Sandy Sherman Fran Avni Bevin Blectum Chris Daddio Matthew M. Huesmann Craig Dobbin Brian Mann Don MacMannis, PhD Original production musicians Jeanne Parson Jon Herbst Andy Belling Brian Mann Craig Dobbin Christopher Cross Del Franklin Mike Miller Rob Meurer Ron Cobb David West Tom Ball Chas Thompson Craig Wood Dan Zimmerman Music and sounds © 1999-2007 Knowledge Kids Enterprises and Rounder Records, inc Voice Talents Most voice talents have been voices for 2 years, 3 years or more than that, while some do only one-time voices or substitutes, when one talent may be out for unknown reasons (e.g. sick for one day). 1999-2003: Zachary Schuman, Kelsey Lally, Blake Marggraff, Anna Marggraff, Ron Seawright, Christiane Crawford, Michael Mendelsohn, Bob Ayres, Isabella Marriott, Ali Samuel, Janie Escalle, Meagan Smith, Peter Kappen, The Boren Triplets, Danny Lee Walker, Richard Streeter, Charles Martinet 2001-03: Julie Stevens, Desiree Bogas, Fran Avni, Joy Hepburn, Joe Retta, Amy X. Neuberg, Katy Stephan, Angelina Marriott, Britt McKillip, Tosha Schmidt, Vita Romano, Katy Vaughn, Alessandro Juliani, Steve Marvel, Kathleen Barr*, Hynden Walch*, Christopher Gaze, Kyle McDonald, Richard White, Ming-Na Wen, Kerry Williams, Alexis Kalehoff, Liza J. Kaplan, Ted Lewis, Cassandra Morris, Kelly Ray, Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, Red Steagall, Kirstin Candy, Michelle Lawyer, Kathryn Ish, Leslie Lembo Marked with *: Debut roles for Leap’s Friends from A-Z and Lessons for Life, actually in 1999 Late 2001-03: Pamela Adlon Segall, Lana Whittington, Nicole Rapp, Kayzie Rogers, Cristina Milizia, Anne Marie Nestor, Kether Donohue, Max Tuma, Jenell Slack, Jim Kuklinski, Ami Hines, Grant Rosenmeyer*, Patrick Stogner*, Jasmine Woods, Carmen Oakley*, Jessica and Josephine Moore, Henry Futterman, Lauren "Laura" Burcham*, The Alexander Sisters, Loren Manda, Emily Sullivan, Patrick J.P. "Pat" Duffy, Marty Gay*, Gerald Canonico*, Richard Sullivan*, Melissa Caldretti, Grey Griffin, Deanna Mustard*, Tiffany Anne Evins*, Jen Taylor*, Sean Thies, Randy Crenshaw, Sean MacMannis, Susie Stevens Logan, Kirk Taylor Marked with *: Debut roles for Leap’s Friends from A-Z and Lessons for Life, actually in 1999 Late 2002-04: Cindy Robinson, Sandy Fox, Debi Derryberry, Tony Pope, Reed Waxman, Mark Cacciatore, Mary J. Rogers, Rachel Adams, Andy Hartford, Brian Drummond, Antoinette Blanchard, Michael Donovan, Sam Kelly, Irene Trapp, Gina Ribisi (sub), Andrea Libman (sub), Amy Rubinate (sub), Jennifer Blood, James Carter Cathcart, Suzanne Goldish, Wayne Grayson, Dan Green, Jason Griffith, Carrie Keranen, Jim Napolitano, Anthony Salerno, Erica Schroeder, Michael Sinterniklaas, Marc Thompson, Tom Wayland, Oliver Wyman, Eve Whittle, Julie Renick, C.W. Walken, Donna Grace Caldwell 2004 (late)-07: Kate Higgins, Julie Maddalena, Doug Boyd, Zephyr Banks, Sheila Rose The Children's Chorus Song Vocals Tessa Miller, Bridget Devine, Avery Sorenson, Lucas Meisel, Chloe Merrick, Larissa Mehlig, Ben Bishop, Katy Caballero, Savannah Fleming, Isael Negrete, Emma Steinkellner, Olivia Fanaro, Allison Lewis, Sam Kulchin, Briggs Boss, Anya Ruskin, Claudia Fanaro, Christian Hirsch, Patricia Westley, Addison Mills, Nya Burke, Alexandra Varner, Aaron Linker, Kelly Adams, Carlin Traxler, Kelci Hahn, Patrick McKenzie, Jeffrey Bell, Feliz Morelli, Elliot Crowe, Megan Unterman, Kendra Douglas, Sean MacMannis, Cree MacMannis, Ashley Morrison, Noah Gaines, Dan Silver, Ian Unterman, Matt Helman, Christopher Cassriel, Ben Bishop, Isael Negrete, Dana Halverson, Bella Sanford, Cole Evers, Holly Hadsall, Natalie Hawkins, Jason Gonzalez, Tiffany Evins, Grant Rosenmeyer, Jenell Slack, Patrick Stogner, Jim Kuklinski, Ami Hines, Carmen Oakley, Keeley and Miranda Alexander, Jessica and Josephine Moore, Lauren Burcham, Loren Manda, Richard Sullivan, Emily Sullivan, Gerald Canonico, Marty Gay, Max Tuma and Gabe Reali UK Voice Talents Susan Sheridan, Emma Tate, Harrison Oldroyd (from 2003-06), Mae Wright, Julia Moss, Jeff Rawle, George Woolford, Theo Smith, Jeremy Douet, Hazel and Daisy Rudd, Zoë Baker (from 2004-08), Oliver May (from 2004-07), Megan Hall (from 2003-07), Mike Grady, Nzilani "Toni" Francq, Nicolette McKenzie, David Graham, Frances White, Penni Tovey, Michael "Mike" Offei, Eve Karpf, Josie Lawrence, Taig McNab SONG VOCALS: Queen Eleanor's Junior School Choir Narrators 1999-2001: Jim Marggraff 1999: Whoopi Goldberg 2001-03: Christiane Crawford 2001-03: Julie Stevens 2002-03: Michael Mendelsohn 2002-05: Robin Smith UK version: David Bamber, Morwenna Banks Special Thank You Mike Wood The Tape Gallery (UK) All the folks at LeapFrog who made it possible © 1999-2007 LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. Book List Games * LeapPad Games: The Letter Factory Game LeapPad Models List LeapPad Variations List Trivia * When the LeapPad thinks a cartridge is not compatible, it says "whoops! That's not a LeapPad cartridge!" * When the cartridge is taken out when it is turned on, sometimes it will cut out, make gurgling sounds, a high pitched noise, or a Soundfont dump. * The speakers in these units are 57mm paper cone speakers, rated for 16 ohms and 0.25 watts. Category:Products Category:Toys Category:1999 Category:2001